The Great War: Fall of a King
by underworld123
Summary: War rages on Valoran. The Noxus war machine marches through the land and attacks the Demacian capital city. Garen, the kings bodyguard and the Prince of Demacia must go on a quest, to find themselves , reveal traitors and avenge the death of their peoples.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi All,_

 _I've had the concept of writing a story for the world of League of Legends for ages as I'm a big fan of the game and think there is so much to be done with a variety of characters. However I wanted to take this rich lore and completely remove the 'summoners' concept. This is mainly because character deaths won't mean anything if they can just respawn and it just allows to me to have more creative freedom. My other intention as I write this story is to not alienate the people who don't play the game by adding a little more to what is mainly 2D characters and making them more relatable/understandable to people who don't know them through the game._

 _This is much like what is happening in the Marvel Comic Universe, where the story allows people who haven't read the background info or know the lore to still be interested and fanboys to squeal in delight when their favourite character appears._

 _Speaking of fanboys yes I will be editing some character Lore and events that have happened just to fit with my storyline as well as changing how powerful different champions are and slightly changing abilities._

 _I've planned quite far ahead of where the stories are going to go and once again have adopted an MCU style with having a phase like structure to the stories. I'm really excited to be doing this and feel free to send me feedback. Also happy to hear suggestions of where to take the story :)_

 _Also had a cool idea of posting links to music to listen too while reading just to give you all a more_ _immersive experience so will start doing that chapter 2 maybe ?_

 _I do not own the rights to any of the characters or am I affiliated with League Of Legends._

 **Book 1**

 **The Great War: Fall of a King.**

 **Chapter 1:**

"They're at the gates!"

The screams of Demacian soldiers peppered the battlefield. Noxus had been knocking at the doors of Demacia for sometime now. The odd rural town here, a sabotaged barrack in a minor city but a full scale attack on the Capital was unheard of. Yet here Demacian soldiers on the wall fell with arrows punctuating their corpses. Their golden and pristine armour bloodied and pierced flags left in tatters and a general demoralisation among the troops. The high turrets of the City laced with gold traces illuminated the background as the sun rose higher into the sky. In the distance, the palace over looked the oncoming devastation of the opposing army. Noxus attacked at the break of dawn with a surprise attack. Whatever was on the other side of the wall was strong enough to completely destroy the forward guard in one fell swoop before message could even be sent to the main city. No body was prepared. Families caught in sleep. Children, women the sick and elderly were all casualties of this battle already.

Noxus and Demacia were two great Empires that spanned the central region of Valoran. Demacia, a people based around nobility and fortitude are the justicars of Valoran, seeking out evil and crushing it under the mighty hammer of justice. Many legends had arisen from the great walls currently being bombarded with soldiers, spears and minor sorcery. Vayne, one of Demacians greatest hero's, the bane and scourge of the undead was heralded for her bravery and fighting skills. But since her departure to the Shadow Isles no new hero of Demacia has come forward. The current King, Jarvan III has taken a more peaceful approach to his ruling which has allowed the army of Noxus to gain in strength. Countless attacks gone ignored have brought tension among the elders of Demacia, who questioned his decisions. Only he and his trusted assistant Grelof believed that a counter attacks would be 'counter productive'.

Noxus were a ruthless and cutthroat empire. Rapid expansion and war were the only things on the agenda of it's mysterious leader. All men are drafted into fight in the army under the two legendary brother generals, Darius and Draven. Arrogant, terrifying, they posses incredible strength and fighting skills that are matched by none. They lead the armies into battle and have failed to lose yet. This is what stood against Demacia, this is what would start the last Great War.

Arrows rained down on the city watch as civilians were quickly escorted further into the city into safe houses and underground shelters. Terrified panicked shouts were heard from the guards on the top watchtower as a large thump was heard on the main gate.

"All men! Hold position!" Shouted a general as he positioned soldiers to meet whatever was on the other side of that gate. A large roar came from behind the gate which belonged to no human as the battlefield fell silent. The gate shuddered and splintered as another thump was heard. Silence again. Only the crack of broken stained glass from grand temples (that had been the collateral damage of the rain of arrows) could be heard along with the eerie moaning of the wounded. The silence seemed to be held for longer and the Demacian soldiers stood, sweat dripping down them. Then, just as the unbearable silence almost drove some of the soldiers insane a otherworldly scream was heard as the gate exploded and a large grey figure ran through the wreckage, leaving large splinters of wood and metal slicing through the lucky soldiers, mutilating them in seconds. The unlucky ones, who survived this had to see a 6"9 monstrosity charging towards them. With one cleave of it's might axe the monster had decimated all of the soldiers, leaving limbs and other body parts scattered around the plaza which the main gate led too. Only the general stood, quaking fear as the beast approached. It's red eyes glowed with a crazed anger and hunger. Bits of metal jutted out from it's skin and half of it's head was covered in metal plating it's entire bottom left was made of a dark and Reuter metal. This creature had clearly been experimented on many times, it was an abomination , a juggernaught. It walked up to the General laughing as Noxus soldiers poured into the city with Battleaxes aloft

"I'm hungry , so so hungry!" Exclaimed the beast towards the general, as he raised his giant axe above his head. As the axe fell and sliced the general in half a small chuckle came over the creature.

"Sion is so hungry..." He stared out to the city, and a crooked, rusted smile formed upon his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all,_

 _Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 and it got you excited for what's to come! Here's chapter 2._

 **Chapter 2**

It could be heard from the palace. The terrifying scream of a creature not human in nature. As diplomats and servants ran in panic across the palace floor, the King Jarvan III sat nervously on his throne of gold. He was only in his late 40's, a relatively young King, who's brown muddy eyes showed an innocence about him , that some elders would call naivety. In stark contrast , Grelof his assistant who stood by him at all times was old and greying. A wispy long beard of white protruded from his chin like a waterfall of snow and his small beady eyes scanned the room which was now flooding with guards. The wrinkles on his face showed his age more than anything, around 70 years old. He himself having a mysterious past befriended Jarvan III when he worked in the city library. Since the Kings arrival to the throne Grelof has stood by him at all times, but some question his political and military mandate. It was to be tested now. Some had thought of Jarvan III to be a puppet on strings and the real person making the countries decision was Grelof himself.

"Guards, fetch me my Son," ordered Jarvan III in a still calm and collected tone, but almost instantly Jarvan IV the Kings son and next in line to the throne burst into the throne room. His pale face highlighted by his red cheeks had a furrowed angry look to it. He was around 21, still barely an adult in the land of Demacia where age was sign of wisdom and strength. His features were similar to that of his father , a chiselled jaw with extenuated cheek bones. He was one of the fairest in the whole Kingdom , with girls all around Valoran to be his his eyes were a piercing grey, and this he obtained through his mother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jarvan IV screamed , pushing past guards in order to be right in the face of his father. "There are women and children dying out there and you're sitting in here like some sort of coward!" Jarvan III looked avidly digressed at his sons outburst, but he was more worried that his son could be right. However, before Jarvan III even began to question the decision , Grelof burst into a fit of anger himself "How dare you speak to the King like that!" Quickly turning to a high ranking guard he snapped, "Take the King and The Prince to Kings quarters, it will be safer for them there." Before either Jarvan could dispute they were quickly picked up and escorted down a stone corridor, which was brightly lit with golden candles on the wall. At the end of the corridor was a large brass door which one of the guards opened for them and then watched them walk inside before promptly shutting the door and then locking it. The King's quarters were large with gold and blue decorating the room. A small glass chandelier illuminated the room. The Bed was large and had 4 posts. A glass window on the far left of the room, had a spectacular view of the Serpentine river. Jarvan III gave a exhausted sigh and collapsed onto his bed, his hands on his face. Both of them looked at each other in silence before Jarvan III said in a mournful tone: "what have I done?"

"All is not lost father," Jarvan IV said sitting next to his father on the bed.

"You're right. Once we have triumphed today I will expel Grelof as my assistant. This Empire will rise again, under the name of Jarvan!"

"Garen where the hell have you been?" shouted an enraged Grelof as Garen, leader of the Demacian guard and protectorate of the royal family marched into the throne room?

"A better question is where is the King and Prince, I belong by there side but I had to help defend citizens-

"The King and Prince are safe, my men are watching them. You must go to the battlefield Garen, an unspeakable horror is destroying your so called 'guards' and only you can stop him," said Grelof is an impetuous tone, pointing towards the door of the throne room.

"Sir, I feel that I have a du-"

"That's an order," Grelof snapped. He paused a moment to think of the correct words to convince Garen to leave before saying in the noblest and courageous voice he could "There are women and children dying out there and you're sitting in here like some sort of coward!".

Garen slowly stared at him with piercing eyes, before reluctantly whispering "Yes sir." He turned sharply on his heels and pushed the door open. Walking through the palace towards the main city, Garen saw the panic on the faces of servants taking shelter here. Garen had never known this life. Raised in an orphanage after being left on the doorstep. Garen never knew riches or wealth. Only compassion. At the age of 6 he was taken in by an elderly couple, who taught him the true meaning of justice and honour. At school Garen was top of his classes an intelligent and athletic child. He just didn't fit in. Some shunned him for his talents , claiming he was a show off. He shunned others who didn't have the virtues he thought should belong in a Demacian citizen. He stood up to bully's, and teachers who he thought did not have the interest of justice in there hearts. Overall he was an exemplary student

Garen left the palace and looked upon the city. The front gate, he could see was slowly being retaken by the Demacian guard. This was not a full Noxus attack he thought to himself. He also wondered where their generals Darius and Draven were. This worried Garen greatly as he knew they were mischievous and great tacticians. Suddenly another loud unearthly scream was heard as he saw a building completely collapse.

"That's bad." Garen began to sprint towards the building passing injured soldiers cheering him on as he ran past.

"Go on Garen!"

"For Demacia!"

"Let it taste your sword."

Garen knew that some of his friends couldn't cheer him on , as they had fallen in the name of Demacia. He must avenge their cause.

At the age of 18 Garen was offered multiple scholarships to study History and maybe even the lost arts of Runes. His adopted father had been a general in the military in his whole life, fighting for light and justice. On his deathbed, Garen made an oath to carry on his fathers duty. He joined the army after leaving school and it was there, Garen discovered he possessed a gift. He had been blessed by the Gods as some called it. Others said that the power was in his blood from his real parents. Garen saw it as a call to arms. He possessed unimaginable strength, being able to lift entire people with just one hand. He also, at great expense of his energy could summon up the power 'of the Gods'. A large burst of magic from the heavens that would destroy even the most powerful foe. With these powers Garen moved up the military ranks quickly , before being picked by Jarvan III himself (against the wishes of Grelof) to be the royal family's protectorate and the leader of the Guard, and elite group of soldiers. After countless victories under Garen, he became a hero in the eyes of all Demacian people. He was every young boys idol and every young girls heartthrob. He embodied everything Demacian. He was their champion.

"Garen over here," shouted a guard from a nearby barricade. "It's coming this way! There are women and children in that church!" Garen drew his sword and walked onto the street where the church stood. Standing in front of the church door he turned to face down the road. There, the hulking abomination stood.

"Come on then big boy. Lets see what you've got."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all glad to see you're still with me on this adventure. I want to apologise for chapter lengths so far but I just find it so tedious and didactic when reading and also writing down descriptions for every minor detail in a room/character. This Chapter I will try to be more descriptive to give you a more in depth read but if I find it becomes forced or tiresome I'll just stop because it really is the bit I enjoy least in writing. Sorry for a delay this chapter is quite long and it took multiple drafts to make it fell right to me. Hope you enjoy and please give me feedback as I'd love to improve!_

 **Chapter 3**

Garen observed the hulking mass that was slowly approaching him in horror. It's entire bottom jaw was made out of twisted and rusting metal. On it's legs metal and flesh joined at one at the kneecaps, clearly attached with no care, as bone was still visible underneath the husk of metal. Covered in blood from both Demacia and probably Noxus soldiers the creature lumbered towards Garen laughing, its breathes were jagged and irregular and the red of it's eyes felt like they were burrowing into Garen. Looking into his very core. He has never seen anything like this.

It's name was Sion. A new breed of weapon created by the unethical and disturbed mind of the Noxus general. A mysterious figure. Word has it through spies and espionage that Noxus is building an army of abominations that they will set free on the enemy and then activate a magical kill switch when's it's purpose has been served. Sions' purpose was simple. To kill and devour the life force of those he destroys. He is a natural killing machine possessing brute strength unmatched by any other as well as regeneration abilities. These abilities made it the perfect specimen to test and modify physically as it was able to endure the most painful procedures while filling him with rage and anger, all to be let loose on the battlefield. Sion was an ancient Noxian man, over centuries old. Legend tells of a Noxian soldier who could defy death no matter what fate pained him. Beheading, being burnt alive, drowning. No matter what the ancient Demacian solders did they could not fully kill Sion. But after years and years of physical deterioration, Noxus rebuilt him completely turning into a husk of his former self. The combination of watching all his comrades die as he lives; the physical torture. and annihilation he went through , or the twisted experiments which came after all contributed to a greater deterioration of his mind. Now a berserk animal trying to hunt it's prey Sion will never return to the man he once was. Sion was hollow in the fullest meaning of the word. His only motivation to live was his bloodlust.

Garen drew his sword from the holster on his back. It was a long broadsword with ancient scriptures on the hilt and blade itself. Garen was given it from the Kings armoury to protect all of Demacia from the darkness. Garen had the ability to channel some of his power into the sword making it glow yellow with Demacian energy, and being able to cut through armour. Garen's strength allowed him to hold this broadsword with one hand. On his other arm he carried the Aegis of the Legion. An ancient shield also from the King's Armoury. It was a symbol of justice and honour. Found in the ruins of Shurima by Demacian explorers along with many other rare artefacts, it glowed a bright gold, with runic embellishments over it and not a single scratch upon it. No sword could leave a mark and legend has it that is in fact unbreakable. It and Garen had won many fights together and many saw similarity between Garen and the shield. Garen was the protector of Demacia, it's unbreakable shield. As long as the shield was unbroken, Garen would be unbeatable and incorruptible.

The rain started to pour onto the cobbles of the street as Garen and Sion edged closer and closer to eachother. Sion raised his great battle axe and smashed into a street lamp which illuminated the area with a blue magical flicker. The lamp was sliced in half and fell to the ground. The street was much darker as dark clouds formed over the city and rain increased in intensity. The loss of the street light made it hard to see very far down the street.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of the dark?"Sion grumbled while chuckling to himself.

Garen paused for a moment, before his blade shined a bright yellow light , flooding the street with light, just in time to see Sion's twisted and distorted face for a second show the closest thing to fear that was possible for such a creature. "Normally the dark is afraid of the light," Garen said with a wry smile before charging towards Sion, shouting "For Demacia!". Sion swiped his axe horizontally towards Garen but Garen managed to roll underneath it. In-between the legs of Sion he sliced with all his might at the legs of Sion. The blade bounced back, leaving a dent in the metal that surrounded most of Sions legs. Garen rolled again away from Sion and turned around in shocked silence, only to be greeted by the butt of Sions' Axe connecting directly into his face, sending him reeling backwards and sliding onto wet cobble. Blood flowed from Garen's nose as a shock wave of pain flowed through his face, Garen lay on the floor for a second before seeing the toe of the axe swinging forward to cut him open. Quickly rolling to the right he stood quickly as the Axe smashed into the road next to Garen, leaving bits of stone launching into the sky.

"Hey, Big Guy! Over here!" shouted one of 3 guards that was charging towards Sion from behind him with swords and shields aloft. Garen saw a crooked and broken smile fall upon Sion's face.

"No! Fall Back! Retreat!" screamed Garen , but it was no use, the guards couldn't hear him over their own war cry's and the pounding rain on stone. Sion swiftly turned on his heels cleaving round with his axe and slicing scores the neck of the first two guards, there heads flying off their shoulders and smashing through the windows of a near by inn. The third guard furthest away from Sion had enough time to out his shield to the left of him and the ace caught his shield snapping it in half and sending him flying through the door of the inn. Enraged, Garen charged at Sion with all his might blade aloft. He aimed for a weaker area of the ribs but before he could plunge his sword into the grey skin, a bubble of red energy surrounded Sion knocking Garen back a good 10 feet. He slid along harsh stone, his blue and gold armour denting under the collisions with the floor.

Again a crooked and jagged smile etched onto Sions face.

"You're not the only one who can use magic, fleshling."

* * *

King Jarvan paced up and down his room. He wore a tired and depressed look upon his face, the face of someone running out of steam. Jarvan IV looked out the window out towards the near by mountain and the long and twisted river. It's water rushing through and winding for miles, a giant ribbon of blue. The sound of the battle raged on as background noise. Jarvan III longed to be out there. To fight for his people. To prove to himself he was a hero. To prove to all of Demacia he was a hero. Most importantly to prove to his father he was a hero.

"I'm sorry son," Jarvan III said in a mournful tone placing his hand on his sons shoulder.

Jarvan turned quickly from the window to face his father. "For what?"

"For not being a good enough father to you. And a King to my people. Ever since your mother left... I have been lost and now I realise I have been manipulated. We should have taken the fight to them. Promise me this son. When you sit on the throne you do not make the mistakes I have." Jarvan III kicked a wall with anger. "All these people have died and it's my fault!"

"Father it is not your fault. After all this. You'll return to the throne and we will avenge those who fell today."

Jarvan III, sighed slowly, and ran his hand hand through his greying hair. "Son, come and sit with me." He sat down onto the bed and patted the area signalling for his son to sit next to him. Jarvan IV swiftly sat next to his father.

"There is something I must tell you son. There is a secret to our bloodline. You... When you were a child I...we realised that-" Jarvan IV was interpreted from a thud from outside the door followed by faint whispering. Jarvan III quickly grasped his son by the shoulders with a look of panic on his face. He quickly whispered "Into the wardrobe! Hurry there is not much time" before opening the door of the wardrobe and pushing his son inside.

"Father what's going on I don't-"

"Hush now. You need to listen to me carefully. No matter what happens now, do not make a sound. Okay? Find Garen he will know what to do. He'll protect you. Stay hidden. Trust nobody except Garen do you understand?" He paused. "I love you." With this he shut the wardrobe door and reached towards the chest by the foot of his bed. Opening it he pulled out his sword, embellished with jewels and gold. The door to the room opened with the crack of an axe slicing through it. Looking though the keyhole of the wardrobe Jarvan IV saw three men enter the room.

"Right..." said a tall man with an axe wielded high. "Let's make this quick."

* * *

Garen smashed his sword against his shield. "Hideous Creature!", Sion turned quickly to face Garen and let out a large roar.

"Over here," taunted Garen as he turned and ran down the street. He heard the thundering beat of Sion's run. He had to get Sion away from people. The more he killed the stronger he seemed to be and his regenerative powers meant that Garen would have deal a massive amount of damage all at once to kill the beast. He took a sharp left quickly down a small alley. Halfway down the alley he realised that the footsteps had stopped. Turning around all he could hear was his breath and the beating rain.

"Where are you?"

Suddenly Sion burst through the buildings either side of the alley as he charged and sending rubble flying. Garen quickly turned and continued running. seeing a side door to a building he quickly burst used his shoulder to barge it open. It was a deserted house. Garen quickly leaped over a table which still had food on it, clearly the family had evacuated quickly. On the wall stood a painting of the family, two happy adults, husband and wife and there daughter, a blonde girl with deep eyes of green. Garen continued moving through the house and as he reached the front of the house, the back wall of the kitchen exploded as Sion barged through it. Garen kicked down the front door of the house and proceeded to run towards one of the raised walkways that punctuated the city skyline, providing higher tier paths for civilians. As Garen ran towards one he noticed a Noxian platoon coming from the other side of the raised walkway. Below the walkway stood the great library, the oldest building besides the palace in the city, where centuries of ancient writings and history was recorded. Sion burst out of the building behind him. The Noxian platoon saw him charging towards them , and they too began to charge towards Garen. He was surrounded. Garen continued running towards the Noxian soldiers, knowing Sion would just kill them to gain strength. He had lost all sense of allegiance. He placed his shield on his back and the Noxian soldiers approached and began to spin, quickly with his sword. He was a tornado of steel blade. As he impacted with the Noxian troops at the centre of the raised walkway his sword sliced and cut through them with ease. Noxian soldiers fell and their armour broke apart and splintered into shards, killing even more soldiers. As Garen stopped spinning he fell onto one knee. Taking his shield from his back he stayed in that position his heavy breathing in synchronisation with the rain that fell upon the Noxian soldiers which laid slayed. Blood and water ran down the cobblestone and off the walkway, down onto gutter of the library below. Garen heard the charge of Sion behind him. He was ready. Sion was just a few metres away from Garen, still charging with axe held high above his head. As Sion began to bring the axe down upon the still kneeled Garen, the Demacian champion quickly turned and plunged his sword straight into the chest of Sion who instantly dropped his axe in shock and pain. The Axe clattered onto the stone of the walkway but the sound was muffled from the screams of pain from Sion and anger from Garen. Garen removed the sword from Sion's chest , which had gone deep into his thorax, all the way to to the hilt of the sword. Garen sliced horizontally on the chest twice more, leaving chunks of grey flesh flying outwards. The force of the final slice turned Sion around and Garen leaped onto his back, plunging his sword into a small fleshy area of his metallic spine. Sion screamed in agony. Stumbling about the walkway with hands flailing trying to get Garen of his back. Sion lost control of his footing, tripping over his axe and breaking through the small barrier of the high walkway. Both Garen and Sion plummeted towards the roof of the great library, smashing through its tiled roof and its many floors. The whole building began to collapse, with paper, stone, glass and tiles all piling upon Sion and Garen as their bodies were lost in the rubble of the building. Trapped under the rain and debris from the library the screams of civilians and soldiers could be heard as they witnessed the collapse of the library and inside , their champion Garen.

* * *

King Jarvan III swung his sword towards the tall figure with the axe, but he caught it in his hand and slowly he applied pressure with his left hand so much so that the blade snapped in half.

"Right. You done now?" Jarvan finally recognised who the tall figure was. Darius. The Noxian general and second in command. He stood tall around six foot three with jet black hair. He had dark eyes and a relatively young face. Only a few years older than Jarvan IV himself. His armour was red and black with steel spikes protruding from his shoulder blades. He held with him a gigantic axe which was dripping with blood. Stood next to him was his brother Draven. He was slightly shorter but with the same piercing black eyes. He too had jet black hair and a striking handlebar moustache which ended below his chin. On his back he carried to large throwing axes. He was legendary for his ability to execute enemies and prisoners but also for his egotistical nature. Standing further back was a man Jarvan IV did not know. He had pale white hair and an even paler face. He wore a crimson jacket but what stood out was his blood red eyes that scanned the room.

"What do you want?" inquired Jarvan III in a calm tone, but Jarvan IV sensed that maybe his father had already accepted his fate.

"Your head, preferably, off its neck," jeered Draven with a gleeful tone in his eyes.

"Enough. we have what we came for, the sword is in our possession. Where is the prince?" said Darius in a low and dry tone placing his axe underneath the King's neck. There was silence for a few moment before Darius spoke again , with more anger this time: "I'm waiting."

Jarvan III gasped quietly and spoke in a frantic tone. "The sword? Listen you can't possibly try to control it-" he was cut off by the hand of Darius reaching around his neck and choking him, raising him high in the air and attaching him to the bedpost by using the broken blade to pin the King there by his hair. Jarvan III howled in pain and Darius covered his mouth.

"Darius we need to know the location of the prince, Grelof said to take them both out." said Draven. Jarvan IV gasped quietly as he heard Grelof mentioned. Jarvan wondered why Grelof was behind all this and what he hoped to achieve,

"Vladimir will find him." Darius said nodding towards the man in the red coat, who began scanning the room with his hand. "Draven..."

"Yes yes yes! Think about the fame. I, Draven, killer of Kings-"

"Hurry up fool." Darius said in a stern voice. Draven drew and axe from his back and began spinning it getting to ready to throw it towards the King.

"Men like you will never win! You have no honour, no justice , and this will let you down. We will always-" Jarvan III was silenced by an axe flying through his neck, completely separating his head from his body. His head remained attached to the bed post as his body hit the ground hard, blood flowing out the hole in his neck. Jarvan IV covered his mouth so not to scream in anger and pain.

"The prince clearly isn't here. Lets head back." Darius said as he and his brother began to turn and leave the room. Jarvan IV breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait a second..." Vladimir said suddenly walking towards the wardrobe. Instinctively, Jarvan IV kicked open the wardrobe door which hit Vladimir across the face and sent him sprawling across the floor. Darius and Draven who stood just outside the room turned shocked to see the prince standing in the bedroom, staring at the head of his father, with tears filling his eyes. Jarvan IV turned to see Draven lining up another axe and he quickly leaped over the bed, as an axe flew past him, hitting the wall where he stood. He saw Darius charge towards him, breathed heavily and leapt through the window, smashing through the stained glass as he fell downwards. The drop into the river was a good 65 feet straight down into the rushing water. Darius looked out the window and laughed. "Nobody could survive that fall, especially not a child. Let's go," he said turning towards Vladimir who had got himself up off the floor. "We've got everything we came for." Vladimir began to chant words before a circle of red blood surrounded Darius, Draven and himself on the floor. They began to sink into the blood until they had completely disappeared and the blood circle vanished. Leaving the corpse of the fallen King lying on the ground of his bedroom in silence.

* * *

Darius awoke with a great pressure on his legs and chest. It was completely dark apart from a crack of light that appeared close to him. He quickly realised he was under the rubble of the library he and Sion had crashed through. With great pain and a large amount force as well as noise he began to push the stone off his chest and move it to the side of him.

"Garen?" someone called. "Hold still we're coming for you." Garen lay there for a few moments as he heard and saw rubble being moved from around him. He saw his sword and shield lying next to him , but could not see the body of Sion anywhere. Suddenly the weight was removed from his legs as the rubble around him was cleared. The rain had stopped and the sun shone brightly, blinding Garen as he adjusted to the brightness. He felt blood trickle from his nose and also down his forehead. He felt physically and mentally exhausted. Slowly he grabbed his sword and shield and was dragged from the rubble coughing as he reached free space. He slowly got up and saw 100's of guards and civilians standing around, staring at him. One guard came up to him. "Are you okay Garen," he asked. Garen was battered and bruised. Cuts ran down his face , and his nose was broken form the butt of Sion's axe. His armour was in ruins,the cloth filled with holes and his armour dented and broken in some places. Only his shield looked as undamaged as had been before he had begun the fight.

"Fine."Garen said bluntly before quickly asking "How long was I in there?"

"Oh I'd say an hour or so sir." Garen turned around to see the wreckage of the library and the whole city behind that. "What of the Noxian army?" he asked.

"Retreated. Once they saw Sion fall they all ran." Suddenly a might roar was heard as a hand outstretched burst through the rubble. Sion emerged with most of skin removed , showing mostly metal skeleton and carcass but still with red and glowing eyes. Civilians screamed as he began to charge towards Garen, who remained calm and raised his sword to the sky, uttering a prayer. Yellow energy collected around the sword as Sion got closer and closer. "Sion can never die" screamed the hulking abomination. Garen slammed down the sword into the ground and the yellow energy cracked along the cobblestone before reaching the feet of Sion. Out of nowhere a blinding light burst from the sky completely covering Sion. Civilians and guards alike covered their eyes before the light suddenly disappeared , leaving the body of Sion falling to the floor, with a loud thud of metal on stone. His red eyes now faded black. The crowd cheered Garen's name as the champion himself dropped his sword and shield and falling to his knees. He began to fade in and out of conciousness. The last thing he heard before passing out terrified him.

"Everyone stop! Stop! The King is dead! The King is dead!"


End file.
